


Topp College

by INEEDEDYOU



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: College, M/M, Sangdad captain save a hoe, Sangdo the good man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INEEDEDYOU/pseuds/INEEDEDYOU
Summary: A really crazy party happen last night on campus and Sangdo not only woke up to some wild pictures from his roommate but also a text that he doesn't know where he is.  Being the good  man he is, he figures he should probably find the guy.





	Topp College

**Author's Note:**

> You can read chapter one as a stand alone as usual  
> Might edit some grammar got someone looking at it  
> Also what the hell is English 
> 
> I got like hella fics piled up I needed posted form like a year.

  
A really crazy party happen last night on campus and Sangdo not only woke up to some wild pictures from his roommate but also a text that he doesn't know where he is.  Being the good  ~~ dad  ~~ man he is, he figures he should probably find the guy. 

  
Stretching the stiffness out he gets up and pulls on whatever he pulled off the hanger in his closet. Splashes water on his face to wake himself, he tops his head with a hat to hide his bed hair.    
  
Looking at the texts in his phone, the last thing sent was a picture of the front of someone's house, dorm? and a message of "His grass is so comfy"

 

Exiting his house he started walking a general direction onto campus. Clicking in the numbers he made out in the dark picture he set his maps on. After his GPS taking him in circles a few times. Since he only had numbers and no street attach to it. He finally got directions from someone who recognized the houses. 

 

Of all the damn places for his roommate to be and it's all the way on the opposite side of the campus and then some, _ all the way. _  To the very edge. BUT again being the good man he is, he trek the hour there to get this man to his lecture.    
_  
_ _ I told him, I did,  it wasn't a good idea to go out a night before a major lecture when attendance counts. And I'm sure he has a presentation today! If he even did it, but he had to, “the fine honey dips” he said, like they wouldn't be here tomorrow. The campus is full of 'honey dips' whatever the hell that is _  he thought to himself.Absorbed in his thoughts the walk had passed faster.

 

Upon arrival to the house, he started to scan the outside, seems normal enough. Didn't have to many signs of a party, well other then the smell of throw up coming from the bushes and a shoe haphazardly laying in the yard.    
He knocked..... And no one answered.    
He knocked again.    
  
No answer.    
  
_ Right everyone probably asleep and hungover, it's like 7am. Only you Sangdo wake up at 6 am to retrieve your drunk roommate. _   
  
_ Maybe the bell would work.....  _

 

Just as he's about to knock he feels his pocket vibrate.

  
**_Ddrrrinngg ddriinngg_ **   
***Incoming video call***   
  
Oh his roommate is awake, even though he was up til 4am sending him texts. Sangdo pressed the accept button.    
  
"Hey, I'm outside, no one's.... Are you in the shower?"    
  
"Sangdo....  I can't find my pants. "   
Some rustling and movement on the phone, the camera flickers on his roommates bare legs,  shallow water pooling at the others feet. The pattering of water loudly came thru the line.    
  
"Well,  

you're in the shower you probably shouldn't have any on.... And you should take your shirt off it's getting wet..."   
  
"Right you're a genius"   
  
"You should probably put your phone down too.... I'll wait for you please hurry-   
  
NO,WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"   
  
"You said put it down, OH NO MY PHONE'S WET"

  
The man on the other line started to cry holding his phone so close that Sangdo could only see his eyebrow.    
  
"Put it down outside the tub! Put It down outside -NOOO"   
  
Once again he put it down in the shower again and Sangdo this time got a view of something he really wish he hadn't. Trying to tell his friend to pick up the phone all he could here was the other saying 'hello hello'. Talking very loud he was trying his hardest to give the other instructions.    
  
_ Jesus Christ did he wake up drunk  _   
  
It ended with his friend lifting his phone up and it slipping out his hands. When the call finally disconnected. He let out deep sigh.    
  
"God he's an idiot.. "   
  
He supposed he should come in there quickly and help him before his friend screams or something. He knocked loudly one last time.    
Waiting 3 beats he thought it wouldn't work again when someone swung the door open. Sangdo jumped at the action. A shorter man leaned into the door frame.    
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Oh uh, my friend is... "   
  
Sangdo just stared as the man eyes fell close as he leaned to the side. Wondering if the other has fallen asleep he tap the frame a bit "Uh,  excuse me?" the other startle a bit.   
  
" Right, we are poor college kids we can't afford what you're selling, got to go, "   
Almost having the door close on him he pushes it.    
  
"WAIT I'M NOT SELLING ANYTHING MY FRIEND IS IN YOUR BATHROOM "   
  
Met with silence he continued "He was at a party, I guess came here and now he has class in like 30 minutes...He called me while he was in your shower. The door open back up. The man scratches his head which was a mess.   
  
"....Ok come in I guess.." they said with a yawn.    
  
He stepped in looking around. There was a person hanging half off the couch hugging a bottle to himself. Some clothes randomly tossed about on the floor. The counterpart to the shoe in the yard sat in the middle of the hallway. Not really bad, he expected much worse, his roommate is kinda wild and there's usually more bodies and mess where he ends up. After some moments he stared at the man who let him in. They looked dazed and still half asleep. They didn't realize how long he been staring either and they weren't moving.    
  
"Can you show me where your bathroom is....?"   
  
With a nod they led him down the other hall and pointed. Once entering he saw it was only a half bath.  Turning hesitantly back around "uh the one with a shower in it"   
  
The other looked confused and tilted their head.   
  
"My friends in you shower remember? "   
  
"Oh Right " he turned around only hitting the wall a little bit "Up the stairs " he said as he swung around and up them.  When they got there it was empty.

  
"Is the maybe another bathroom? " this time when he turned around the other eyes were closed where he stood. Their eyes opening back up with the question.    
  
"Not with a shower "   
  
"....."   
  
"Could be.... Sleeping, somewhere?" the other said motion his hand for him to follow. Entering in and out of rooms.

  
There wasn't a lot people in the house so they quickly checked them all.  None being his friend. Sangdo was confused maybe he came to the wrong house. Lifting his phone with the picture pulled up  he handed to the shorter.   
  
"Is this your house? "  
  
Rubbing his eyes he looked "Yeah "  
  
_Well where the hell is this kid?_ he's definitely going to be late even if he gets an uber for him. Where is he, and he can't call him, his phone off and probably broken now.   
  
"What's your friend's name? " the other asked sounding  a little more awake now.   
  
"Jiho"   
  
The reaction of his face seemed to be a 'who' reaction.   
"Uh do you have a picture maybe?"  
  
"I Actually a have picture from last night !"   
  
Swiping thru his phone the other didn't seem. To have any recollection of his roommates face,  when suddenly their eyes widen. Sangdo stop swiping.   
  
"Do you recognize him"  
  
"No not entirely but his shirt I do, I think he left with Bobby "  
  
"Oh... "  
  
Quickly moving toward a room attached to the living room. He heard some clattering then the sound of buttons.   
  
"Hey, guy in my living room come here " he yelled. The person half on the couch stirred and moved fully onto the floor. Moving quickly he entered the attached room that turned out to be a kitchen.   
  
The other eyes half lidded leaned against the counter with an old school house phone to their ear. They stared once someone picked up "Yeah, didn't you bring a kid home with you this morning? Uh-" lifting a brow and pointing a look at Sangdo  who somehow found his cue   
  
"Jiho"  
  
"Jiho, is he there?.............yeah  OK his Friend is here, the guy has class in like 5 minutes can you drive him here?.........Thanks "  
Hanging up the line he turned and looked to the other. "They're coming "  
  
"Oh! Thanks so much, um..."  
  
"Sangwon"  
  
"Sangwon, thanks for helping and not just throwing me out or giving up, I appreciate it. "  
  
Sangwon nodded and hummed. A silence sits between them for a few beats. Sangdo figures he should leave and was about to part with goodbyes when the other asked him if he wanted ramen?  
  
"Oh no that's okay "  
  
Blinking away sleep in their eyes they started to fill the Coffee pot with water.  
  
"Something to drink?"  
  
Coffee did sound kinda good but he was pretty awake from his hour walk here. And caffeine made him jittery.  
  
"No, it's okay I'm more than awake."  
  
"Lucky you" the other chuckle with it. Pouring the water into the back if the Coffee machine. Sangdo wasn't sure if he should go or stay at this point. He didn't want to be rude. So he started to just thank the other again.   
  
"thank you again for-" ***** ** _SNAP*_** "wHat ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
Sangwon was shoving half of ramen into the pot when he glanced at the him.   
"I'm hungry.... I don't feel like cooking..."  
  
_What_   
  
"It's fine to eat ramen in the morning. "  
  
"No I mean, why the hell is it in the coffee pot?

YOU'RE NOT REALLY MAKING IT IN THERE ARE YOU?"   
  
Sangwon hesitantly nodded. Sangdo's  eyes widened.    
  
"Besides this not being a nutritious breakfast, You're not gonna actually make this in an coffee pot!"   
  
"Okay listen I'm Hungry, and hungover maybe even still Drunk. I need this inside me as soon as possible." Breaking more ramen in half and putting them in. " I'm gonna eat like 5 of these right now, I'll add you one in. "   
  
"No. Dear god 5, are you that hungry? You need something that's actually gonna keep you alive.”   
  
"Ramen has kept me alive for 3 years straight"   
  
_ DOES HE NOT EAT PROPERLY, GOD WHY IS COLLEGE LIKE THIS GIVE THE KIDS FOOD. _ he thinks to himself. Without thinking he opens the fridge open. It's full of food.    
  
"THERE'S  FOOD RIGHT HERE! WHY ARE YOU EATING RAMEN? YOU NEED NUTRITIONS"   
  
Sangdo isn't really a nagger he just very passionate about health. The other eyebrows knitted together and he looked dismayed.   
  
"I just... Am so drunk and so hungry.... And you're so much right now" the end came kinda whiny. "It's been like 2 days since I ate something other than crackers trust me ramen is fine"   
  
That just pushed him over the edge.

_ CRACKERS? _

_ 2 DAYS?? _

 

He suddenly had his hand on the others shoulder pushing him back to the other room. Sangwon while complying looked surprised but not alarmed. He pushed them into a seat.    
  
"Just sit here. I'll make you a food, something for a hangover. " eyes burning with passion Sangwon couldn't really say no.    
Nodding the other started back to the kitchen.    
  
"Please just make it greasy then"   
  
"It probably won't be! "   
  
About 20 minutes went by with some clacking and asking where kitchen pans and pots were. Sangdo appeared again with him bringing many plates setting in front the other. 

  
There was a lot of food. Then he came back with 3 cups of water. Once again exiting and entering with a tea cup. And taking some tea from his bag. His hand bouncing the tea bag in it's the water. Meeting eyes he started    
  
"If I was you I'd drink some water first then start on the eggs and work yourself into the rest.”   
  
"....Okay"   
  
It did smell good, the eggs were tossed into an omelette with a variety of vegetables. His eye shifted to a plastic cup next to it. 

  
"We have yogurt?”   
  
"It's mine I brung it but it will help "   
  
"Oh okay.... "   
  
Sitting his cup down he reached for a fork. Sangwon felt a little awkward under the others gaze and his head still hurt. His stomach started to growl. Whatever it's just food and he's hungry. He took his first bite and his face lifted.    
  
"HOLY FUCK" chewing with his mouth open he looked to them "This is fuckin delicious "   
  
Sangdo face lit up with smile "Thank you, but keep eating "   
  
Sangwon didn't half to be told twice he starting digging in. Towards the end he swallowed "Hey, you- uhhh "   
  
"Sangdo"   
  
"Sangdo how do you make eggs taste so GOOD"   
  
Letting out a laughed "I'm glad you like it it's just seasoning and vegetables "   
  
"I want to call bullshit but Ok.....wow it's so bright in here, my head hurts."   
  
Sangdo took a water bottle out of his bag And shook it "you can drink this after, Should do wonders for the hangover"   
  
Starting on the bowl of soup he nods along. "Is this miso soup"   
  
"Yes. You had a package "   
  
"OK but how did you make it, it doesn't taste the same" he stated practically guzzling it down. Sangdo just laughed. Pushing the watermelon closer. It's all a weird combination but it's so good. The person on the couch began to stir and roll  sitting up rubbing their head their eyes barely open.    
  
"Something smells good"   
  
Sangwon rolled their eyes chewing away.  The person got up from the floor and headed towards the table smashing into the chewing one's back. And reached for some on the plate.    
  
"Aye fuck off, it's mine,"   
  
"Don't be stingy "   
  
They began to bicker and struggle as his friend? Wouldn't stop reaching for his plates. This reminds Sangdo of his house mates and he couldn't help but laugh.    
  
"I'm hungover man come on,"   
  
"Me too. " shrugging them off his shoulder.    
  
"You're in a better mood then you usually are with a hangover," starting to whine and nag at Sangwon. Until he finally gave in and pushed a plate of pancakes over after warning not to eat it all. Looking to Sangdo  he mouthed 'annoying as fuck’. Sangdo giggled to himself. 

  
Someone entered thru the door slamming it loudly behind them. The friend now stuffing his face with pancakes looked offended and yelled thru a mouth full of food.    
  
"Don't slam the door, dammit"   
  
The person entered yawning and stretching. Not really seeming to care either way. Promptly ignoring his quarrels   
  
"Smells good in here"   
  
Sangwon tilted his head back to look behind the newly entered.    
  
"Oi, Bobby, where's the guy?"   
  
Straightening up Sangdo suddenly remembered why he was here. This Bobby fellow plopped into a seat next to his friend who was eating the pancakes. He took a drink out of one of the water cups. Yawning one more time before answering.    
  
"I took him straight to class what was the point of stopping if he was gonna be late? Gimme some that"   
  
"No"   
  
"Why don't you love me?" easy switching back into topic "I think he was still drunk I'm going to pick him up after his classes"   
  
Oh well I guess that Sangdo point of being here is completely non existent now. Sangwon eyes fell back to him with a nod. Still chewing he made and OK symbol with his hand. Sangdo nodded.   
  
"Hey Bobby, I love youuuu, here " the first friend suddenly piped up. Jutting a fork to Bobby's face.    
  
"Aw thanks Kyung" biting the piece offer to him. "Oh fuck it's so fluffy"   
  
"I know right? And it doesn't taste like shit. Sangwon must of figure something out."   
  
Sangwon was now drinking the juice from the water bottle. Shaking his head pointed in Sangdo's direction. Bobby looked as If he just noticed him.    
  
"Did you bring him home?? "   
  
"He came this morning " Sangwon answered in between bites.    
  
"Like came or  _ came _ ? " the other hyper friend interjected.   
  
"Shut the fuck up Kyung "   
  
Kyung as he's called started to mock cry, asking why he isn't love. While Bobby pretends to console him saying he's love by him. They're a funny bunch,  like his housemates really. Sangdo eyes flickered to meet back with Sangwons. He was staring intensly at him. Perhaps overstayed a welcome? Both of them stuck staring at each other. He felt he should say something but nothing came to mind. Luckily Bobby broke through.    
  
"Seriously these pancakes taste like my grandma made them. They're the best"   
  
"Oh thanks, I tried, I made them from scratch,"   
  
"Holy shit we have flour? " Kyung  asked surprised.    
  
"No I had flour in my bag..."   
  
Everyone stared at him for a few beats. It was project he has, not just that he liked to carry flour around. Bobby gave him a small nod to his explanation.    
  
"Well it's resourceful of you"   
  
Sangwon looked like he was concentrating on everything happening. His eyebrows were slanted down into what seemed to be anger. Or maybe resting bitch face? Maybe his welcome is over, he should really go.    
  
"Well I don't want to bother you guys, I'll get going." starting to raise his bag into his lap,  preparing to go Sangwon watched him Intently. Bobby eyed his friend who wouldn't stop staring at Sangdo.    
  
"Deja vu.... " Sangwon said quietly to himself.    
  
"Uh,  well thanks again for the help, and thanks for driving my friend to class." Bobby peeling his eyes off his friend gave a nod and big smile. Glancing one more time at Sangwon who was now looking down. He raised from his seat to go.    
  
But was grabbed back down. A hand fisted in his shirt sleeve. Sangwon was staring Holes into him. Sangdo didn't know if he did something wrong or not. Unsure what to do he looked over the table to both his friends Who were in what seemed like shock. Kyung mouth fell opened like he was going to say something. But before he knew anything,    
  


  
Lips we're smashed against his.  
Staring into closed eyelids his fell close too by nature. I mean the kiss felt good.   
  
When he ripped away Sangdo eyes popped open. The face was still close to his. Staring into his eyes. He suddenly was in shock. He just let this guy he just met kiss him. Sangdo didn't know what to do.  
  
"OK, what the fuck?" kyung looked skeptical with his mouth hanging open a bit. It seemed he had more questions then just that.  
  
Bobby's eyes were squinting at his friend.   
  
"Dude... You put that man in shock"  
  
Leaning back into his seat Sangwon just stared at them. Then forward for a bit. He just sat and waited.  
  
Sango's eyes were opened and he just didn't know what to do. Should he leave now or should he stay? What does it mean to get random kiss?? He was frozen in his seat.   
  
"Dude!?" Bobby jutted his hand to add emphasis. Obviously wanting an explanation. Sangwon turned his head to them. Then once towards the owner of the lips he attacked then back at his friends.   
  
".....I don't know... I usually wake up right about now. "  
  
Kyung face scrunched up "You are fuckin awake, I swear to god if you just sexually harassed this man because he's your dream guy or some weird shit, no I won't be your lawyer in court."  
  
Sangwon turned back to him. Scanning him up and down. Pausing a bit on his lips longer than everywhere else.   
  
"Shit are you real?"  
  
Sangdo blinked once, then twice. _Uh. Did he look imaginary?_  
  
"...Yes... Very real?"  
  
"Oh god.  Oh god, I'm sorry. " he almost stuttered out.   
  
At this point Kyung was laughing his ass off while Bobby's head was in his hand as he mumbled his confusion to himself murmuring how embarrassing this is. Sangdo only continued to blink. Then fixed his hat that was pushed back. Pulling down further covering his eyes.   
  
"I swear I had this dream"  
  
"This isn't a dream" kyung giggled with amusement.   
  
"Oh good god I'm so sorry" putting his face into hands like he was hoping this still wasn't real. Kyungs laughter erupting out again.    
  
"How did you think this is a dream? " Bobby started to laugh about it.   
  
"Fuckin Christ, A beautiful man appears on my doorstep, makes me the best breakfast I ever had and gives me some hangover elixir, how does any of this seem normal?" hands falling loudly into his lap after their gestures.   
  
Sangdo stood up with a small laugh. He smiled at them.  
  
"I'll see you guys next time " eyes staying the longest on Sangwon.  
  
Throwing his bag over his shoulder. He left closing to door gently smiling the whole way out. He bit his lip outside the door.   
  
A beautiful man huh?  
  
Smiling to himself he started back home. He hopes they run into each other again.   
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**Meanwhile back at the house**   
  
  
Laughter still echoing thru the house. Vocal point from the table    
  
"You guys can shut up now, ok, I'm probably still drunk. "   
  
"Ok Ok but please tell me how kissing him was the answer. "   
  
Kyung answered for him "OBVIOUSLY he was so bae he had to, didn't you hear him?”    
  
"LISTEN.    
I have this dream, in which there's some insanely beautiful guy, I never remember the face but I remember he's good looking. He makes me food. You two are there, he leaves and I never see him again and I thought that was happening."   
  
"Ok. But you kissed him?"   
  
"I thought I'd regret if I don't, listen he gets away literally every time. I had to do something."   
  
His friend stayed silent a bit. Rolling over the events.    
  
"But he's gone now, you didn't get his number did you?" Bobby asked sounding thoughtful.   
  
"No.... "   
  
"What about his name?" Kyung asked sounding like he's had an idea.   
  
"Shit, he told me it, I think it was..... Sang? Something with a sang"   
  
His friends stayed silent.   
  
"Man this campus is huge you aren't gonna find him like that, you totally lost him.” Bobby back hitting the chair. As he looked disappointed for his friend. 

  
"You Fucked up in dreamland and real life,  I mean at least you gotta kiss" kyung bluntly stated. 

 

The Raven eyes the empty plate in front of him. Shoulders slumping.    
  
"He smiled when he was leaving I think he liked it, you should of ask for his number" bobby added. 

  
Sangwon let out a groan and let his head drop into his palms.  _ Shit _ , he really, really hopes he runs into him again.    
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I ain't joking about the fics  
> I got like 10 unfinished story's and 25 concepts/ideas and drafts I never finished. All i never posted.  
> I'm too scared haha 
> 
> Maybe i should let em out the dungeon


End file.
